Perform a prospective study to evaluate the relationship between contraceptive steroid plasma levels during oral contraceptive (OC) use and the extent of OC-induced alterations in antithrombin III activity, high density lipoprotein cholesterol concentration, blood pressure, and other physiological factors that appear to be involved in the pathogenesis of cardiovascular disease that is attributable to oral contraceptives.